Living for You
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: One day Brian just gets up and leaves. No one but him knows why. The team is furious and Mia is left broken hearted all over again. But what happens when they come to learn the truth? Rated T for some swearing.
1. Brian's Pain

**A/N: Hey guys this is -X-Breath of Fresh Air-X- bring you some Fast and Furious angsty romance...I know it's sad and depressing and not the best Fast and The Furious story to be posted in life but bear with me it's been an on going idea and I've almost finished it so I decided that I would start posting it chapter by chapter and see what you guys think! This isn't my only story, I have a few other FATF stories but they aren't posted yet, I promise that those ones have way more action then this one will see, but until then hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we all know I don't own them, we all wish we could, but lifes a bitch and all we can do is accomidate! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Living for You**

**Fast and the Furious**

**Chapter 1**

**Brian's POV**

It's not every day that life hits you with a slap in the face. Something totally unexpected, so damn spur-of-the-moment that you have no idea what road you're expected to go down next. It had been almost seven months since I had left. I didn't want to, it took everything within my power to actually walk out that door, yet I look back everyday and I think about how much she probably hates me for walking out on her. Again. It's better this way; better that she doesn't know. Better for everyone especially me.

Nothing meant more to me in life than family, and of course the thrill of racing. You might think what an odd pairing but considering the crew that I ran with it was nothing different and they would probably agree. I hated having to leave her, my Mia. She probably wouldn't forgive me like the last time, nobody would and I couldn't blame them. It was for the best, better that no one would haveto suffer because of me.

Here I was 26 years old and on top of the world. Well almost, there were a few minor drawbacks. Not necessarily on top but with a little help and a lot of motivation there was no doubt that I could've reached there.

I reached for the glass of water on my nightstand only to have it topple over as it brushed awkwardly against my fingertips. My arm fell limp against the side of the bed as the bed sheets soaked upsome of the water. I sighed and attempted to roll over wincing painfully and I decided that maybe my current position suddenly wasn't so uncomfortable. I lay there trying to gather myself again replaying the vision of Mia's sleeping face as I quietly slipped from our room and out of her life.

I wish that I could have said it was a job, that I didn't love her, that I had used her yet again to get close to her brother, because any of those excuses sounded better than the reality. Like they say the truth hurts and that type of cruelty wasn't what Mia deserved. She deserved much better and I just wasn't the man to give that to her. What I would pay to actually have Dom break my neck right about now.

I needed to get up. Now. The urge was pushing me but I lacked the strength and willpower. I mean it wasn't like I couldn't just do it over the side of the bed. I rolled onto my back driven by the idea that I didn't feel like cleaning up after myself again today. Today wasn't my best day, but that in itself was an understatement. It was quite unpleasant not to mention nauseating as I still couldn't get the acrid smell out of the rug.

The time glared at me from across the room, it was 3:15 am and I really needed to get myself to the bathroom. I wasted no more time swinging my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain and the sudden disorienting rush as I stumbled out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. I spent the next 15 minutes heaving out the empty contents of my stomach feeling uncomfortable and disgusted with myself the whole time. It was yet another reason I was glad that I had left.

Now hopefully they would never find me. I don't think that I could handle the aftermath of that situation. I turned the faucet on the sink letting the water run for a couple minutes before splashing my face with the cool water. It felt good against my heated flesh but the feeling didn't last long. I caught a glimpse of myself in bathroom mirror, and found a pale sweaty unrecognizable ghoststaring back at me. The dark blotches under my eyes looked hollow, a sheen of sweat covered my pale skin and various patches of red sunburned looking skin littered my neck and my chest. My hair was rumpled and drenched plastered to my wet forehead.

I looked as horrible as I felt. Slowly I made my way back to my bed feeling drained and dead tired if only I could go to sleep and sleep peacefully for once.

My stomach groaned quietly at the lack of food, yet I felt too nauseated to force anything down my throat. I got back into bed curling myself up in fetal position thinking about Mia, gradually falling into a restless sleep waiting for dawn to break over another painful day.

* * *

**A/N: I know short but tragic chapter, I don't think I said two much but hopefully some of you put some pieces together with the next chapter! R&R!!!**


	2. Mia's Intuition

**Living for You**

**Fast and the Furious**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mia's POV**

He was gone again. No matter how many times I tried to accept that he had just been using me something in my heart told me otherwise. However it didn't stop me from being furious with him. He didn't say why or when, or even what it was that had come up except that he couldn't tell me and then he took off again. I glared at the T.V not really watching it, because my mind was elsewhere thinking about where I went wrong and why I had fallen in love with a guy like Brian.

What was it about him? Was it his adorable charm, his unique personality that drew all of us to him like a magnet? His gorgeous blue eyes that brought out the handsome contours of his mischievous bad boy face, the tousled dirty blond hair his strong arms wrapped around my body making me feel safe, warm, loved...

It had been 6 long months since I last saw him, and I had to admit without even so much as a phone call I hardly expected him to come walking through the front door any day now. He was probably off somewhere having a good time racing, betraying some other poor oblivious bastards. I feared for what Dom might do to him if he ever came back. If only he would come back...

"Mia...MIA!" I focused my attention on Letty sitting on the couch beside me registering her disapproving expression as she frowned at me. "What?" She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together arched apprehensively.

"Don't 'what' me girl; how much you wanna bet me I know where your heads at right now?" I looked away guilty knowing that she had caught me in the act.

"What are youtalking about?" I denied the accusation in her eyes gathering our dirty dishes from the coffee table and attempting to escape to the kitchen.

Unfortunately Letty was as persistent as she was beautiful and she followed me like a puppy into the kitchen. I dumped the dishes in the sink and tried to ignore the looks Letty was giving me over the counter.

"Mia, you can't ignore me forever, avoiding the problem isn't going to make it any better." I didn't answer concentrating on scrubbing the plates spotless. Letty sighed and dropped down into the bar stool facing directly in front of me. "You're going to have to admit to it sooner or later and I'd rather that you—"

"LETTY, PLEASE." Angrily I dropped the plate I was washing into the sink throwing the soapy sponge in after it and shutting of the water turning away from Letty.

"Your brother's starting to worry about you; he's thinking about tracking him down and dragging his sorry ass back here just to see you smile again." A part of me had to admit to hating Brian's guts or leaving me again, yet the other half wanted nothing more than to have him here so that I could hold him in my arms. I hated him as much as I loved him yet I didn't want to admit that to anyone

not even Letty for fear that she would probably end up telling Dom.

"You don't understand." I answered simply. "Then why don't you help me understand?" Letty said softly from behind me.

Slowly I turned to face her not meeting her gaze. "I have a feeling that Brian didn't leave because he wanted to." Letty blew air out through her nose, "Well of course, but that still doesn't change the fact that he left you without an explanation."

"No." I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down before continuing. "No, what I mean is he didn't want to leave me, but he had to." Letty was looking at me like I was going loco. "Don't you see

Letty?"

Letty scratched her head leaning her elbow on the countertop, "Girl I don't follow; where exactly is this coming from, what did you do?" she looked at me curiously.

"I just have this feeling okay?" Letty nodded slowly like she was trying to make it look like she knew what I was talking about. "So you came up with this brilliant theory based on a feeling?" shesummarized. "Yes..." The way she said it made me feel like an idiot for even saying anything.

"Listen just forget it okay, I'll get over it eventually." I left the dishes forgotten in the sink and started up the stairs to my room. There was no way that I could deal with Letty right now and quite frankly I really didn't want to. Besides even if I did confide in her, even if I did tell her that I would do anything right now to find out where Brian was to know that he was safe and that he was alright, even that might be too much to ask.

I closed the door quietly behind me glad that Letty had given up, for now. There was no doubt that she would be back later to harass me, or use Dom as a guilt trip to make me confess how I was really feeling. The truth is no matter what he'd done or what he might do I would always love that damn boy, Brian O'Connor.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter 2 as told by Mia, I did a POV thing because I wanted to encorporate everyones feelings on the subject in question and so we ended up with POV chapters! I'll always point out who's perspective it's from, but it shouldn't be too hard to guess! Hope you like! Remember to R&R**


	3. Letty's Concern

**Living for You**

**Fast and the Furious**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Letty's POV**

I let out a long heavy sigh as I watched Mia literally run out of the room. It was obvious that she wasn't going to talk about it, she was as stubborn as her damn brother and it was virtually pointless to try and reason with them when they were in one of their moods.

I was worried about her though and I wanted to do something anything for her she was starting to drive Dom up a wall. I had no idea what drove that cop bastard to come into her life and leave her, again. I still hadn't forgiven him for how he had used Dom the first time yet I didn't hate him for letting Dom go. I had to admit that Brian was a nice guy, but some of the stunts he had pulled made me really wonder about him and what it was that had Mia all tied up in knots.

I walked out the back door and plopped down into one of the oversized lawn chairs still opened out from the previous night, pulling out my cell phone from my back pocket as I went. The phone rang twice before I was greeted with the sweetest "Hey Baby," on the other line.

"Hey yourself what you been up to huh? I hope you told them bitches down in Miami I'm gonna come down there and kick all them asses." Dom chuckled knowing that I was serious and if any of those damn bitches in question laid their damn hoe claws on my man they would have me to deal with.

"You don't need to worry about them baby they not even pretty down here." I grinned, "Your just saying that; I hope you know I'll have your ass."

"You can have my ass anytime," he replied seductively. My grin widened and then faltered as I remembered why I called. He interpreted the silence solemnly as well, "How is she?" he asked.

"I wish I had better news for you," I answered, "I don't know what to do Dom, she won't talk to me, or listen to me; it's like she's in her own little world. I'm worried about her; she won't talk to me about anything. Have you had any luck on your end?"

I heard him sigh and imagined him shaking his head. "I got the address of a garage that he used to hang out at when he was down here the last time; I'm not even sure that he's here he could be anywhere, if he doesn't want to be found I don't know what else we can do.

I chewed my lip anxiously knowing that Dom would do anything and everything to locate Brian and drag his ass back home.

"Alright babe keep me informed, you know I'm holding up fort on this end, but if you need me I can be down there faster than you can say NOS." Dom laughed and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how much I missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

"You too." He replied.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I whispered into the mouthpiece.

"Love you too babe."

* * *

**A/N: Because they are so short I posted 3 chapters I just have to finalize and write a couple more things before I post anymore. Hope you're liking what's here so far! R&R!!**


	4. Dom's Frustration

**Living for You**

**Fast and the Furious**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dom's POV **

The day was sweltering hot; we had only arrived in Miami 24 hours ago, and already I was losing heart. No one in the area had seen, spoken to or knew of a Brian O'Connor in the area, and it was almost as though the boy had dropped off the face of the Earth.

The only reason that I knew to start looking for him here, was because this was the only other place that I knew he'd run to escape to. He didn't think that I would drive my ass all the way down to Miami to look for him. He was wrong, especially where the happiness of my sister was concerned. He not only owed her, but me and the whole team an explanation, and we were going to get it out of him one way or another.

"HEY DOM!"

I inclined my head at the sound of the roar of an engine as it pulled up behind my car, and turned to see Vince getting out of his car and coming toward me. He was waving a piece of paper excitedly in his hands.

"You got something?" He nodded, taking a moment to catch his breath and I waited for him to continue.

"Here, I got us an address..." he handed me the slip of paper, and I quickly looked it over, trying to map out the directions in my head. I had only been to Miami a few times before but I had a pretty good idea of the general direction we should be headed.

"Who's Tej?" I asked noticing a name scrawled in Vince's handwriting at the bottom of the page.

Vince shook his head, "I was down scoping the area to the east, I found a bar and decided to stop in for a drink. I figured I could ask around see if any of the locals knew anything." I nodded to show I was listening and encouraged him to continue.

"I think the bar was called the Pink Flamingo, or something like that, anyway I asked the bartender, and he didn't seem to know too much, but I overheard some guys talking toward the back...they sounded like street racers."

I wasn't too surprised to hear about street racers in Miami, you'd be lucky not to hear about them, which was how all the big boys got their goods from place to place, and you couldn't do it without some damn good street racers.

"Anyway, they mentioned some guy by the name of Rodriguez, but they didn't linger on the subject too long his name seemed to be taboo or something." Vince shrugged.

"And? What does this address have to do with Brian Vince?" I was really starting to hope that Vince had actually got something, and he hadn't just gotten us another dead end.

Vince held up his hands defensively, "I was getting to that; one of the guys mentioned needing a good mechanic, and I heard one of the other guys mention that there was a guy down at this address that could help him out, said he knew a lot of racers ran their cars though his shop."

I didn't see where Vince was going with this, none of it made any sense, and I didn't know how a good mechanic was going to help us find Brian. "Vince I fail to see what you're getting at here..."

"Well I was thinking we could go down to this garage and talk to this guy Tej that I heard the guy mention, I dunno maybe he knows about Brian?" Vince nervously scratched the back of his head reading my stern expression and realized how farfetched his idea really sounded.

"I dunno Vince...it just seems..." Vince cut me short. "No man I think we should check it out, I mean we know Brian ran around here a little while after he let you go, he was trying to stay under the radar, maybe this guy might have heard about him, one of the racers, or someone else? It's worth a shot; I mean what else have we got?"

I was still sceptical, but something about the name seemed familiar to me I just couldn't place it. Vince was right we had nothing else and talking to this guy couldn't hurt, he could have information, or not, but it seemed like a safe place to start looking, who knew we might even discover something on our way.

We both turned at the sound of another car tearing down the road, as it pulled into the secluded parking lot where Vince and I were currently standing. Leon had finally come back, but he didn't have much more than what Vince got.

I decided that driving to the garage was our best bet, and so wasting no more time we headed in that direction.

: Living For You :

We arrived at the garage a bit later in the afternoon, evening was just starting to set in, but there were still a surprising amount of people at the garage. It was more like the local weekend hang out than it was a garage; sure there were a couple cars here and there, and the people that hung out there looked like they were racers, but it didn't look like the serious stuff that went down in L.A; or at least that's what I thought.

Vince and I decided to go look for this Tej person that he had heard about leaving Leon with the cars. It wasn't like I didn't trust the people in Miami, but some it somehow made me uneasy not knowing the territory as well as my own.

There was a lake behind the garage where a couple people were still hanging around, while others looked like they were packing up and getting ready to leave for the evening. There were a couple boat houses docked beside the pier and it looked like some of the people actually lived there.

No one really took too much notice of me and Vince as we walked down the length of the pier, and I noticed a brother at the end of the dock, who looked like he was handing out money. Coming within earshot, they had won a bet and he was paying up.

"Alright, alright I admit defeat, you fellas won fair and square and you deserve every last cent..." He glanced up and caught my eye I nodded as he finished handing out his money, shaking hands in farewell with the few remaining people.

"Alright boys come back next weekend, and keep it real..." He walked up holding himself with a casual but authoritive air, which said he was the boss of this joint without making it too obvious.

"And what can I do for you two fine gentlemen," he greeted us as Vince and I approached. There was a cute Asian girl sitting in a chair a little lower down the pier, and she glanced over at us over her sunglasses.

"We were wondering if you could help us out with something, are you Tej?" He gave us a friendly and genuine smile, that immediately made me respect him. "The one and only, who's asking though? You two don't look like cops." He answered giving both me and Vince the once over.

"No we're not, I'm Dom Toretto, and this here is my brother Vince, we were wondering if you knew someone by the name of Brian O'Connor?" He didn't answer right away, and I could tell that he had heard, my name before by the way he shifted his weight nervously from leg to leg.

He nodded once before answering, "Toretto huh? Far away from home don't ya think?" he smiled at Vince before looking back at me. "I'm not sure I know of a Brian O'Connor, now he sounds like a man who would probably be looking for you, not the other way around."

I could tell that he was lying; he knew Brian and they seemed to be more than just acquaintances by the way he tried to make the subtle but obvious cop analogy.

The Asian girl got up and started to make her way up the pier toward us, she had a smoking body, a comment that I was sure would have earned a smack from Letty. She held a spiral bound notebook in her hands and from where I was standing it looked as if she had been sketching the body work for a car, more specifically a Nissan Skyline GT. I would know that car anywhere

She gave me the once over before leaning against Tej boldly watching the both of us but not saying anything. Tej snaked his arm around her waist clearly stating she was welcome to be a part of the conversation.

"What do you guys want to know about Brian?" asked the Asain girl without offering her name. Tej glanced sideways at her but remained silent, as though he wasn't sure what he should say.

"You sound like you know Brian, miss...?"

"Suki, just call me Suki," she offered with a short nod offering her hand.

Vince shifted beside me and I know that he was getting frustrated with how long this was taking. They kept dancing around the question, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I guessed that Brian was a friend, and for some reason they were protecting him.

"Listen, I just want to know if you know Brian, we're friends of his, and..." I paused wondering for a minute what I was going to do if I actually found him.

"I'm here to bring him back home."

Tej and Suki glanced nervously at each other, deciding whether or not they wanted to tell them where Brian was.

"If we tell you where Brian is, will you really take him home and help him out?"

I nodded feeling confused, and wondering what type of trouble Brian could have found himself in since he had left us.

"Why what's happened to him?" I asked genuinely concerned.

Again Tej and Suki seemed to be lost for words. "Well we don't really know, he's been around, but not too often. We met him a while back when he came back to Miami to see an old friend," they explained. I nodded waiting for them to continue.

"Brian hasn't well been..." Suki started, but Tej cut her short wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.

"Babe, maybe it's better if they talk to him themselves, maybe knock some sense into him."

Dom liked the way that Tej thought, but it still worried him the way they were talking about Brian.

Tej looked almost sad as he said, "We know where he is, follow us."

* * *

**A/N: Here's another one! It's a funny story how I ended up writing this one...I was sitting in a lecture, and I just decided to sit there and write...I was listening to the Prof of course, but you guys know how it is! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one! Please it means alot to me if you Read & Review!**


	5. Surprise Encounters

**Living for You**

**Fast and Furious**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Brian's POV**

I let the cold water run over my heated flesh, washing away the sticky feeling of the sweat that constantly broke out over my skin, running my hand over my chest careful to avoid the raw burns that still hadn't healed from the treatment that I had received a couple weeks back.

I could feel my ribs sticking out reminding me of how little I had eaten and how nauseated I felt. The longer I stood in the cold water, the more I shivered, but I wasn't ready to get out just yet. My body felt so weak this morning. I would have been content to just lie in bed for the rest of the day, but I knew I needed to get up and maybe get some fresh air for today.

I turned off the shower, reaching for my towel, immediately feeling the cold sweaty, clamminess return to my skin moments after towelling myself off. I shivered getting out grabbing my track pants and a long sleeved cotton shirt hanging behind the door. I couldn't remember what it felt like to wear regular jeans and a t-shirt anymore. This had become my new form of casual dress, because the denim was too rough for my sensitive skin, and the burns on my chest weren't too attractive to look at, so I took to covering myself up as much as the Miami heat would permit.

I donned the track pants, throwing my shirt out onto the bed, before going back into the bathroom to find my pain medication. I winced touching one of the burns on my neck, wondering how it could still be so inflamed after so many weeks. Obviously my body wasn't working as it once used to, and the treatment was messing with everything inside; that could explain a lot.

I caught a brief look at myself in the mirror, startled again by how unrecognisable I looked to myself I was so pale, I quickly opened the medicine cabinet searching for my pills before closing the door and looking away.

Filling a glass with water, I walked back out into the main room, taking two pills from the bottle and knocking them back with a large gulp of water. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I held my head between my hands taking in a shuddering breath, waiting for the medication to finally take effect. I sat there for a long while in quiet contemplation.

I thought about Mia. I thought about her smile, her touch, and the feel of her skin against mine...I missed her so much. What I would give to see her face again, hell what I would give to do anything without some incident from my body ruining the day.

There were good days, and bad ones, right now I would rate this one as somewhere in between. I was itching to race, to get behind the wheel and experience the adrenaline as it pounded through my veins. I wondered how the team was doing, how many races they had won, or if they were making good use of the car that he had left them. He hadn't taken the Skyline, there was no point, it wasn't like he was going to be driving it anytime soon. He already wasn't allowed to do much of anything without having to deal with the after affects it had on his body.

Blowing out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding in he realized he wasn't really making the most of what he had left, but then what exactly did he have left? Everything he had and wanted he had given up when he left it back in L.A. He had nothing; he was left with an empty feeling that made him suddenly feel nauseous again.

Oh crap. I sprang from the bed running to the bathroom throwing up the medication I had just taken. Well that was just great. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, feeling disgusting and dirty all over again. Lovely day I was having.

I rinsed my mouth, and was thinking about the pills, when I heard someone calling my name. Shit.

"Brian?" I heard Tej at the front of the boat calling my name, and it took me a second to realize I still wasn't wearing my shirt. I hadn't told Tej or Suki what was wrong with me preferring to avoid contact with them as much as possible, but I needed a place and Tej had been willing to supply me one.

"Yo Bri, you here?" I thought a minute about not answering, but then decided it was only Tej. Quickly I wiped my face composing myself before going out into the room to grab my shirt.

I heard him enter the room just as I was pulling on my shirt, and suddenly I felt a knot of fear tighten in my stomach as I realized that Tej hadn't come alone.

"There you are, I gave you a holler didn't you..." Tej stopped short reading the look on my face, and the fact that I seemed to be lost for words.

I felt suddenly cold again, when I found myself standing face to face with Dominic Toretto.

Dom looked me up and down, his face stern giving away no emotion. To make matters worse he had brought Vince with him as well. I was glad to see that he had made a full recover, but I could see that I was about to be a dead man.

: Living for You :

**Dom's POV**

Brian looked terrible.

Those were the only words I could use to describe the once youthful and energetic man, who couldn't get enough speed, even when it was fuelled by NOS.

The shock on his face was alone was enough to confirm my earlier suspicions. He didn't think that I would have come this far looking for him, but now that I found him I wasn't sure what to do with him. I saw Vince glace at me out of the corner of my eye, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Tej had gone silent, and Suki didn't offer anything either; by the look on their faces I guessed that they hadn't been seeing too much of Brian either.

Everyone was quiet and awkward silence filling the room, and I could tell that Brian was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I met his gaze, and realized that his problems weren't something that he wanted to talk about with the whole room.

"Could you guys give me a minute? I want to talk to Brian alone."

There was a bit of shuffling and Tej and Suki took it as their cue to leave. Vince hesitated waiting for me to state my demands for him personally.

"Vince go find out what Leon's up to I'll meet you up by the car." He glanced at Brian, and I followed his gaze noticing some of the tension release from his shoulders.

Vince left the room behind Tej and Suki, leaving me and Brian alone in the room.

"Dom..." Brian began, but I held my finger to stop him. He immediately fell silent as I made my way slowly across the room and I was standing directly in front of him.

Brian flinched at my closeness, but I wondered if it was from my presence or something else.

Up close Brian looked even worse; there was a sheen of sweat covering his skin and an almost greyish pallor to his skin, he was wearing long sleeves and track pants in 40 degree Miami heat. He looked like he had lost weight, and I noticed that the skin around his neck looked red an irritated.

Brian winced, almost as though he was expecting me to hit him at any moment, but that was the last thing on my mind.

Instead the words that came out of my mouth were, "Brian what the hell happened to you?"

For the first time since I entered the room Brian dropped his gaze unable to look me in the eye.

I felt a knot tighten in my stomach realizing that it had to be bad if he was going to hesitate to tell me.

He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, as though his legs didn't have the strength to hold him up anymore. As I took a seat beside him he seemed to age about 20 years.

Brian still refused to look at me, and looked as though he didn't know where to start.

"Brian why did you leave?"

When he looked up again he seemed to be searching my face to see if I knew the answer. I had no clue what had happened to the man I knew seven months ago, but the sinking feeling in my stomach told me that I really wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

I noticed a bottle of prescription pills sitting on his night stand next two a half empty glass of water, and wondered at that.

Brian seemed to finally find his voice. "How's Mia?" his voice was raspy from the lack of use, and something that I couldn't quite place.

I didn't answer, because I knew he was avoiding the question. There was clearly something I was missing here. I wasn't an idiot, but I was hoping to God that Brian would tell me that I was wrong.

"The real question is Brian how are you?"

He looked down at his hands taking in a shuddering breath.

And then he told me everything.

* * *

**A/N: Oh SNAP! I know I'm cruel I left you guys hanging with a cliffie instead of telling you what was really going on...some of you might have guessed it, but no one leaves me reviews, so we may never find out! I really would like to know what you guys think it really helps the motivation. I know it's short...and I changed POV half-way though, but I have some surprises for you in the next chapter! So hope that you R&R and I'll see you then!**


	6. UPDATE

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful fans and reviewers! Thank you for waiting OH so patiently for the latest chapter of Living for You. I know that all of you guy probably hate me for taking so damn long for me to update, this story has been on hold since last year, and that has to be more than little irritating to all of the devoted Fast and Furious fans.**

**Know that I didn't do it just to piss you off, I have been insanely busy with University just finished my second year and some of those last assignments are pretty brutal. On top of that I'm trying to establish my modeling career and I'm also a National Finalist for Miss Canada Globe this August and Pageants are a hell of a lot of work! So yeah I'm sorry but shits been going down all over the place and I have been neglecting my writing, sorry for that.**

**In light of the newest movie, which I just saw yesterday, and it was SO VERY awesome as most of you know I have finally been inspired to continue with this story and hopefully finish it! To be fair I must warn you all that I love cliffhangers, and more often than not I tend to end my chapters with the worst cliffhangers because well…I'm evil and I enjoy it. So I apologize in advance.**

**Sorry that this isn't a new chapter but only an update, I want you to know that the new chapter of Living for you is almost done and edited so it will be up in the next couple days NOT TO FEAR! Hang on for me just a while longer and you'll finally get to find out how things so perfect could fall apart so fast.**

**Much Love,**

**-X-Breath-of-Fresh-Air-X-**


End file.
